Babysitting
by DisneyDreamer01
Summary: The Winchesters, Castiel and their girlfriends find a baby on a hunt that changes they lives. How can one human change your life so much?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

What do we do?

"What do we do?" Rocky asked looking at her boyfriend for help while pointing at the girl sleeping on the toddler bed with curly red hair. During a hunt that Grace, Rocky, Dean, Sam, and Castiel were on, the demon they were hunting killed this toddler's parents before the hunters could kill it.

"I don't know! Why are you looking at me?" Dean asked. Dean's yelling woke the little girl and she obviously was not a morning person, because she started crying.

"Oh no you woke her!" Grace said walking over to her and picking her up seeing her big brown eyes look at her curiously. She gently pulled the girl's head close and whispered sweet words in her ear till she calmed down. Once the little girl was calm again she smiled up at Grace and started playing with Grace's long brown hair. The boys looked lost at how the normally hype girl can calm a toddler in seconds.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked pointing at the little girl.

"You mean calm her?" Grace asked with a giggle as she set the girl on the floor.

"Yeah like how?" Sam asked again.

"My mom used to work at a daycare and I would come in with her sometimes so I picked up a few tricks on how to care for children. It's really not that hard." Grace sat on the floor and played with the girl as the boys and Rocky just stood there watching.

"Ok well as much as I love watching you playing with a two-year-old we really…. Wait is she two?" Rocky asked Grace knowing she would be the only one to know the answer.

"If she's two she's a new two because she's still in diapers." Grace said.

"I'm going to go look around to see if there's anything on her family and try to find someone to take her." Sam said.

"She has no family near here." Cas answered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Her grandparents died before she was born and she had no aunts or uncles." Cas explained looking at the little girl.

"Well we can't leave her." Grace said standing back up only to have the child beg to be picked up which Grace happily did.

"We can take her to Bobby's." Sam offered.

"Bobby would flip." Rocky responded.

"Bobby will get it and he will not be alone because we can help. I'll show you how to care for her. Yay we get a kid!" Grace said dancing around with the child.

"I'm not helping. Kids hate me." Rocky said as the little girl held she hands out for Rocky.

"Oh hell no I'm not taking that little thing." Rocky said as she backed away.

"She's not a thing and please take her my arm is getting tired." Grace begged.

"Fine." Rocky said and took the little girl and held her in arm's length.

"That's just sad." Grace said eyeing Rocky. Grace walked over to her and gently pushed the kid closer to Rocky and showed Rocky where to put her arms." That's better." Grace said as she poked the little girls nose.

"Cas do you know her name?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is Teddy Anna Page." He responded.

"Aw Teddy that's so cute!" Grace said to Teddy.

"That smell isn't cute." Dean said smelling the air.

"Grace, take her now." Rocky said dumping Teddy in Grace's arms.

"Ugh fine I'll change the diaper." Grace walked to the changing table laying Teddy down. As Grace pulled Teddys pink night gown with ladybugs up she looked to see where her clothes were and saw that they were across the room.

"Can someone pick an outfit for Teddy and pack her a bag so we can leave?" Grace asked everyone.

"Yeah what does she need?" Sam asked. Grace turned back to the task at hand and started to change Teddy's diaper.

"Um she'll need a blanket, clothes, toys, shoes, diapers, wipes, cream, and that stuffed monster thing in her crib." Grace answered as she heard everyone rush around grabbing the things she said to grab. After Grace changed Teddy she turned around to see everyone's hands full of stuff. Teddy reached for her monster which Grace took from her boyfriend's hands, Castiel, and gave it to her.

"Frankie!" She said as she hugged the stuffed toy close.

"Where's her clothes?" Grace asked looking at all of them.

"Here." Dean handed her a gray shirt with a sunflower on it and some yellow pants.

"Not bad on picking the outfit." Grace said as she took it and helped Teddy in to it.

"Mommy?" Teddy asked after she got dressed. Grace looked in her big brown eyes and felt tears form in her eyes as Teddy started to look around for her mom.

"Sweetie um mommy and daddy are um their um…" Grace tried but failed to tell Teddy where her parents were and started to cry.

"Your mom and dad are in a better place now." Castiel said rushing to help his girlfriend.

"But I want to go with them." Teddy said confused as why she was here.

"You can't. See where they are only they can go, so you can come with us for now." Dean helped Cas.

"What no!" Teddy cried with Grace. Rocky walked over to Grace and handed Teddy to Castiel as Teddy held on to Frankie for dear life. Rocky held Grace and soothed her down.

"This life sucks." Grace said through her tears.

"I know but who else is going to do it?"

"I know but she's just a baby Rocky." Grace said as she started to calm down.

"Ok well we need to get out of this house, so boys get this stuff in a bag and Cas find a car seat for Teddy and get her in the car and Grace help Cas while I help the boys." They all followed Rocky's instructions and did what needed to be done.

Grace helped Cas with the car seat and put Teddy in it and handed her Frankie just as the boys and Rocky walked out of the house. Dean dropped two bags of Teddy's stuff and their hunting bag in the trunk.

"Ok, we ready?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Rocky said.

"I have heaven duties to finish. I will see you all at Bobby's in a few days." Castiel said with a wave.

"Wait!" Grace yelled. She ran to Cas and hugged him goodbye hiding her face in his trench coat. After the hug, he was gone in a wink.

"Ok let's hit the road." Dean yelled as he got in the driver's seat. Rocky got in the front with Dean, much to Sam's unpleasantness, so that left Grace and Sam in the back with Teddy. Grace looked to see that Teddy was asleep holding Frankie and with her thumb in her mouth. Grace smiled and looked at Rocky who was passed out leaning her head in Dean's lap while one of Dean's hands were playing with Rocky's strawberry blondie hair. She looked over to Sam to see him asleep to with his head leaning up against the widow. Grace looked out her window and watched the moon as she too began to grow tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Late Nights

It was three o clock in the morning and Castiel was caring for Teddy. Teddy had been having problems sleeping because of the loss of her parents. Teddy snuggled deeper into Cas's chest, hiding her face in his trench coat as he rocked her in the rocking chair they have set up in her room. It's been two months since they have taken her in and no one had said what they were going to do with her so for now she's with them. Cas always watched Teddy at night because he didn't need sleep so he would let the group sleep. But tonight, he couldn't get her to calm down.

"Gracie!" Teddy screamed for Grace but Cas didn't want to wake her knowing she needed her sleep. Teddy and Grace have gotten close over the two months they have had her and if Teddy was upset Grace could get her to calm down the fastest. Castiel tried all the tricks that Grace has showed him but nothing was working.

"Cas is everything ok?" Cas looked up to see his tired girlfriend, Grace, standing in the doorway of Teddy's room.

"She is very unhappy." Cas said over Teddy's crying.

"Let me see her." Grace walked over to Cas and when Teddy saw her she reached out for Grace. Grace took her in her arms and calmed her down. After Grace read Teddy a few books Teddy was back to sleep. Grace put her back to bed and sat Frankie, Teddy's favorite stuffed monster, next to Teddy and walked out her room with Cas following.

The couple walked down to Bobby's kitchen and Grace poured herself a bowl of cereal. The group have been living with Bobby for the two months that they've had Teddy. Sometimes the group would leave for a hunt and Bobby would watch Teddy which Teddy was always happy to play with her uncle Bobby as she called him.

"Sorry that we waked you Grace." Castiel said sitting next to Grace who now sat at the table.

"It's fine Cas I didn't mind helping."

"Grace, how are you so good with children?" Cas was wondering how the hype girl who acts like a child herself sometimes could easily take care of a kid.

"Um I don't know. When I was a teenager I was always good with kids. My whole church called me the kid whisper. I basically babysat for the whole church. I guess I've just always been this way." Grace said.

"Do you still think God is alive?" Cas asked.

"Of course! God wouldn't leave us. He loves us to much!" Grace answered with no doubt." But Cas it's ok to doubt sometimes I sometimes do but when I do I always remember you wouldn't doubt if air was real just because you can't see it so why is God different? And that normally reminds me that my father is God."

"Grace you are amazing." Cas said smiling. Grace loved seeing him smiling, it was rare when he did so when he did smile she tried to memorize every detail. Cas looked in to Grace's hazel eyes and lost himself. He leaned in for a kiss but just before their lips could touch they both heard footsteps coming in the kitchen.

"Just so you two know as you two were kissing down here Teddy was screaming for someone for ten minutes." Dean said as he walked in the room with Teddy in his arms. Grace could feel the heat in her cheeks as she looked down.

"Is Teddy ok?" Asked Cas.

"Now, but she needed to be changed. Cas, you said you were going to take care her at night."

"Sorry Grace helped me put her back to bed when she woke up the first time and after we came down here." Cas explained.

"Well next time you two want alone time stay in hearing distance." Dean said angry.

"Yes sir." Grace said saluting Dean in a mocking manner.

"Yeah ok I'm going back to bed. You two put her to bed as punishment." Dean said as he handed Grace Teddy and headed for his room which he shared with Rocky. Bobby only had three extra rooms so Dean and Rocky shared one room while Sam and Grace shared the other. Sam had always been a brother to Grace so she didn't care and either did Sam.

I guess we should get this one to bed." Grace said putting her now dirty bowl in the sink to clean later.

"Yes I guess you are right." Cas responded. Grace and Castiel walked up stairs and walked to Teddy's room.

"Is someone sleepy?" Grace asked Teddy as she laid her head on Grace's shoulder.

"No!" Teddy quickly lifted her head likes she's been busted.

"Aw come on your bed is comfy. See?" Grace said as she crawled in the toddler bed. This wasn't the first time she's had to do this. Some nights Teddy would fight sleep till Grace would crawl in to the bed with her and sleep with Teddy in her arms.

"Yay!" The toddler smiled as she cuddled closer to Grace." Cassie sleep here to!" Teddy looked at the angel with her big brown eyes and her messy red hair in her face.

"I don't think so Teddy Cas doesn't need sleep remember." Grace said fixing Teddy's hair.

"Then Cassie cuddle here." She said pointing to the bed.

"Do you mind? I think it would help her sleep better." Grace asked Cas.

"No, I do not mind." Cas said.

"Ok then I have an idea. How about we go to my room and sleep there. That way we all have room." Grace explained.

"Yay sleepover in Gracie's room!" Teddy stood up on the bed with Frankie in hand and jumped in the surprised angel's arms. Grace stood up and guided all of them to her room down the hall. Once she opened the door she turned to look at Teddy.

"You have to be quite because Sammy's sleeping ok." Grace said.

"Ok." Teddy nodded her head making her hair fall in her face which she tried to blow away.

Grace walked in and saw Sam on one of the queen beds in the room. Grace walked over to hers which had a lot of toss blankets on it since Grace loved to snuggle. It also held a pink, blue, green, and yellow quilt. Grace took Teddy from Cas so he could take his trench coat and tie off. Grace sat Teddy in the middle of the bed and lied down next to her. Teddy snuggled in to Grace's chest as Cas climbed in to the bed with them. Grace could feel something soft wrap around her and Teddy as her eyes grew heavy. The last thing she saw was Cas's wings wrap around her and Teddy as a shield to all the thing that went bump in the night.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and groaned. It was morning. He turned over and what he saw surprised him. He saw Castiel, Grace and Teddy all cuddling on Grace's bed. Teddy was wedged between Cas and Grace protectively. He smiled as he got out of bed. Teddy has stolen everyone's hearts in just two short months. Sam's walking must have woken up Teddy because she quickly untangled herself from Cas and Grace and jumped out of bed holding Frankie in one hand, somehow Cas and Grace didn't wake up from their deep sleep but instead they snuggled closer to each other. Teddy ran to Sam running in to his legs and lifting her arms. Sam smiled while he picked the girl up and walked downstairs.

Once they made it to the kitchen they saw Rocky cooking breakfast, Dean sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee and Bobby nose deep in some research.

"Pancakes!" Teddy happily said as she wiggled her way out of Sam's grip. Teddy ran to Rocky saying she wanted to cook to.

"I want to help!" Teddy begged.

"You could burn yourself again." Rocky said as she flipped a pancake.

"No I will not I'll be perfect!" Teddy said as she put her hands on her hips dropping Frankie in the process.

"Hey Princess come here I have something for you." Dean said saving his girlfriend. Rocky had let Teddy cook before and Teddy ended up with burns on both her hands, that Cas of course healed. Teddy turned around to see Dean holding a pack of gummy bears, her favorite.

"Gummies!" Teddy ran to Dean and jumped in his lap after she got comfortable Dean handed her the bag. Bobby who was sitting next to Dean saw that Teddy couldn't open the bag.

"Sweetie do you need help?" Bobby asked with a smile as he took the gummies and opened them.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby!" Teddy said as she popped a gummy bear in her mouth.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Bobby said as he continued his research.

"Whatcha doing?" Teddy asked Dean.

"Looking for a job." Dean responded taking a drink of his coffee. Teddy didn't know about monsters but she did know that the group would leave when they got a 'job'.

"Can I come?" Teddy asked.

"No, you know that." Dean said.

"But I'm two years old. I wear pull ups now so I'm a big kid." Teddy said as Sam joined them at the table with a cup of coffee himself.

"Yeah well maybe when you get in underwear." Dean said.

"But that's so far." At this point Grace and Cas both walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning Grace, Cas." Sam said.

"Ugh." Grace said making her way to the coffee maker or in Grace's case heaven.

"Aw did someone not sleep well?" Rocky asked.

"It's kinda hard to sleep when a two-year-old keeps kicking you in the rips." Grace said.

"Sleeping with Teddy again?" Asked Rocky.

"Yeah she wouldn't sleep so I took her in my room because she didn't just want me she also wanted Cas." Grace yawned as she grabbed her warm coffee in both her hands.

"Cassie!" Teddy wiggled out of Dean's lap and ran to the angel.

"Look what Dean got me!" She proudly showed Cas her bag of gummies.

"That is great Teddy." Cas said looking down at Teddy.

Grace started walking over to the table to only slip on Frankie who was still laying on the floor. Grace's coffee cup fall on the floor with a crash and shattered in to pieces.

"Ow!" Grace said as she held her hand where glass cut her hand covering it in blood. Sam took Teddy to the table and sat her on top of it so she wouldn't step on the glass while Rocky helped Grace stand back up.

"Way to go Grace." Rocky said after Grace was standing again.

"it's too early for this." Was all that Grace said.

"You idjit!" Bobby said as he grabbed a broom and started to clean the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Grace said.

"Your fine just an idjit." Bobby responded. Castiel walked over to Grace and looked at her hand worried.

"Can I heal you?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Grace said placing her hand in Cas's. After a few seconds Grace's hand was free of the cut.

"Do you ever get tired of healing her?" Rocky asked Cas. Grace was the clumsiest one in the group. When all of them would go on a hunt Grace would fall at least once and of course Cas would heal her after ever fall.

"No, Why would I?" Cas asked.

"Because you heal her like every day." Rocky said placing the pancakes on the table next to Teddy.

"Not every day just every other day." Grace said taking a seat at the table.

Sense there wasn't a lot of room at the table, even with an extra chair for Sam, Teddy always sat on one of their laps. This morning she decided on Rocky. She crawled to Rocky on the table and sat in her lap.

"Ugh, why me?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky!" Teddy happily said as she poked Rocky's nose. Bobby walked over to the table and handed Teddy Frankie as he sat down.

"Thanks for breakfast Rocky!" Grace said as she grabbed a pancake from the pile.

"No big deal." Rocky responded. Sam, Dean, Teddy, Rocky, Grace, and Bobby all digged in to the amazing pancakes as Cas waited for them to finish so they could all start they days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A day off

Grace walked to the living room and saw Dean, Sam, Rocky, and Bobby all doing research. Grace just put Teddy down for her nap so during this time the group would catch up on research. Grace walked to the sofa and sat down grabbing a book to start research for the new hunt. Grace started to read but her eyes could barely stay open. Ever since Teddy has moved in Grace hasn't been sleeping well because she would help Castiel with Teddy or she would just sleep with Teddy which would end up with bruised ribs. Grace leaned her head in her hand and tried to read some more but she slowly felt her eyes close.

Rocky looked up from her book when she heard a weird noise coming from the sofa. What Rocky saw surprised her, she saw Grace sleeping with drool coming out of her mouth and snoring. Rocky elbowed Dean in the side and nodded towards Grace.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dean asked rubbing his side. Rocky just nodded again to Grace. Dean looked over to Grace and smirked.

"I guess it finally caught up to her." Dean said. The whole group have known about Grace not being able to sleep since Teddy has arrived.

"Yeah should we wake her." Rocky asked.

"No let her sleep." Dean answered.

All of them started to get nose deep in research again till they heard the sound of angel wings. Rocky looked up and saw Castiel standing there. At the sound of the angel Grace woke up.

"UGH!" Grace groaned falling on her side on the sofa.

"Aw is the poor baby tired?" Rocky asked.

"Ugh." Was all Grace responded with.

"Grace, when was the last time you slept good?" Sam asked.

"Um I lost track." Grace said through her hair which she was too lazy to move from her face.

"Grace love, you need sleep. I don't think I've ever seen you like this." Rocky said.

"Ugh but Teddy will need me. Wait what time is it?" Grace asked as she shot up off the sofa. Knowing she would need to wake Teddy up from her nap because if she didn't she wouldn't sleep that night.

"Grace how about Cas and you go somewhere and you take a day off?" Sam offered.

"But Teddy." Grace said.

"Rocky and Dean will watch her." Sam said.

"Wait when did I say yes to this?" Dean said.

"Yeah but what about the research?" Grace asked unsure about this.

"Me and Sam will take care of the research. Now get your feathered boyfriend and yourself out of here." Bobby said.

"Do I have a choice in this?" Grace asked.

"NO!" All of them said at the same time.

"Grace some good sleep would be good for your health." Cas said worried about his girlfriend.

"Fine. Where are you taking me?" Grace said standing up.

"How about a beach resort?" Cas asked.

"Oh ok!" Grace said as Cas grabbed Grace around the waist and they were gone in a wink.

Not even five minutes after Cas and Grace left Teddy started crying.

"Guys that's on you." Sam said talking to Rocky and Dean while pointing to the stairs.

"I never signed up for this. I signed up to chop vamp's heads off, kill demons, and burn bones not to take care of a toddler." Rocky said.

"Just do it." Bobby said.

"Why can't you do it?" Dean asked.

"Because I said you would so you will." Bobby said taking Dean's and Rocky's books from them.

"Ugh fine." Rocky said dragging her boyfriend upstairs with her.

Once they made it to Teddy's room they were met with Teddy crying in her bed. Teddy's face was covered in tears and her red hair was a mess

"You do it." Rocky said pushing Dean in front of her.

"No you do it." Dean pushed Rocky back in front of him.

"GRACIE!" Teddy yelled holding on to Frankie.

"It's getting worse." Dean said backing up.

"The great Dean is scared to take care of a little girl but not scared of the monsters of the night." Rocky said laughing.

"I'm not scared." Dean said.

"Then go take care of her." Rocky said pointing to Teddy who still sat there crying.

"I got this." Dean said.

Dean walked up to the toddler who just looked up at him. Dean reached down and picked up Teddy and held her in arm's length. Teddy still cried and started to wiggle around.

"Dean you're doing it wrong." Rocky said.

"You think you can do better?" Dean said as Teddy wiggled her way out of his tight grip and started to fall to the floor. Rocky quickly ran and fall to her knees catching Teddy in her arms just in time.

"Yeah I think I can do better." Rocky said making sure that Teddy was ok. Rocky stood back up with a crying Teddy in her arms.

"How do we get her to stop crying?" Dean asked.

"I don't know."

"I think I remember Grace saying that rocking helps." Dean said. Rocky walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with Teddy snuggling close. After a few minutes Teddy started to calm down.

"Well look who's good with kids." Dean said.

"Shut up." Rocky said.

"Doesn't Grace normally feed Teddy a snack after her nap?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I think." Rocky said.

"Snacky!" Teddy said crawling out of Rocky's lap. Teddy ran out of the room and down the stairs where she saw Bobby and Sam doing research.

"Uncle Bobby!" Teddy said as she ran to Bobby and wrapped her small arms around his legs.

"What? Aren't Rocky and Dean watching you?" Bobby asked looking down at the little girl.

"Snack time!" Teddy said at this time Rocky and Dean came in the room.

"She wants a snack." Sam said still doing research.

"Ok what do we give her?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know I'm not watching her." Sam said. Dean took Teddy from Bobby and walked her to the kitchen with Rocky following.

"So what do you want princess?" Dean asked Teddy.

"Gummy bears!" Teddy danced around.

"You had gummy bears with breakfast, what else do you want?" Rocky asked.

"Gummy bears!" Teddy sang.

"How about some gold fish instead?" Rocky offered. She didn't want to give this toddler sugar. Teddy on sugar is like a giving a bear a cup of coffee.

"Gummy bears!" Teddy said.

"Ok you can't have gummy bears!" Dean said getting annoyed. Teddy looked up with her brown eyes at Dean's green ones and gave her best puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work." Dean said. But Teddy didn't give up she stayed strong with her puppy eyes.

"Please." Teddy asked in the cutest voice she could make.

"Dean don't give in, you got this." Rocky cheered Dean on. Dean looked in to Teddy's eyes and felt his battle starting to fail. How can a two-year-old have control over a grown man? Dean thought as he lost the battle.

"Fine." Dean said as Teddy started her dance again and cheered.

"Gummy bears Gummy bears Gummy bears!" Teddy sang.

"You just let a toddler beat the great Dean Winchester. I need to learn some of her tricks. But Dean I said no so you shouldn't give her that bag." Rocky said.

"Um." Dean said as he looked at Teddy then to Rocky. After a few seconds Teddy had the bag of gummy bears in her small hands.

"Dean did you hear me wrong?"

"No my love." Dean said trying to save himself.

"Now you're trying to kiss up?"

"No I would never sweet cheeks."

"Dean you're walking on thin ice." Soon Teddy has finished the bag of gummy bears and ran to the living room where Sam and Bobby were still doing research. She ran up to the desk and lifted one of the big books and dropped it on the floor.

"Yay pictures!" Teddy said as she grabbed another book to look at more pictures.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I'll deal with you later." Rocky said through gritted teeth as her and Dean walked to the living room.

"Take her." Sam said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Take her outside and let her run around." Bobby said.

"Alright." Rocky said as she lifted Teddy who was about to grab another book.

"No I want pictures!" Teddy said as she fought against Rocky.

"We'll going to go outside." Rocky said as Dean opened the front door and followed them outside.

"So what do you want to play?" Dean asked as they walked in the junk yard. Teddy didn't answer she just shrugged her shoulders.

"How about hide and seek?" Dean asked.

"Yay!" Teddy yelled.

"Ok we'll count and you hide." Dean said. Rocky and Dean turned around and closed their eyes and started counting to sixty. Once they reached sixty they both opened they eyes and spit up to look for the little girl. Dean went to the left and Rocky went to the right.

After fifteen minutes, they met back up but both had no child. "Did you find her?" Dean asked.

"Yes I found her but she's invisible. No I didn't find her!" Rocky said.

"Great we lost Teddy." Dean said.

"How could you do this?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one who ran away."

"You let her! Which means you go tell Sam and Bobby to come and help while I look."

"Fine." Dean said as he ran to the house to get Sam and Bobby.

"You lost her!" Sam yelled after Dean told Sam and Bobby what happened.

"I didn't lose her she ran away!" Dean yelled back.

"You idjits it doesn't matter who lost her. What matters is that she's gone and we need to find her." Bobby said. All three boys walked back outside where they heard Rocky yelling Teddy's name.

Rocky was thinking of the worst things that could happen to Teddy as she was looking for her. Maybe she fell and she's hurt? No, she's not Grace. Maybe a monster got her? No, no monsters are near here. Maybe she's stuck in one of these old junk cars? No, we would have seen her. Maybe she's perfectly fine and she's watching us panic from a hiding place. No, Teddy wouldn't do that.

Dean, Sam, Rocky, and Bobby have been looking for Teddy for an hour and still no sign of her.

"Guys where did you last see her?" Sam asked when the group met back up.

"In front of the house." Rocky responded.

"Did you see her run off before you closed your eyes?" Sam asked.

"I saw her run toward the cars, but she could be in any of them." Rocky said.

"Ok let's start looking in the cars." Sam said. The group headed towards the cars and looked in all the old cars. After two hours of searching they met back up.

"Guys how could you lose Teddy?" Sam asked angry.

"It was Dean's fault." Rocky said.

"Hey no it wasn't. She ran off so it was both of our faults!" Dean said.

"How is it my fault? You gave her the candy after I said no and now look where we are!" Rocky lifted her arms.

While Dean and Rocky were fighting, Teddy crawled out from under an old car and ran to Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby!" Teddy said running up to Bobby.

"Teddy you're ok!" Sam said feeling calm once again.

"Thank God she's ok." Rocky said. Bobby lifted Teddy up and looked at her. She was covered in dust and dirt and her red hair had flowers and grass stuck in it.

"Can I trust y'all to give her a bath, give her dinner, and get her to bed?"

"Yes we will not take our eyes off her." Deans said as he took Teddy from Bobby.

"Good." Bobby said as the group walked back inside.

"Bath first or dinner?" Dean asked Rocky as Sam and Bobby went back to the living room to get back to research.

"Bath. She smells like a mud pie. How about you give her a bath while I make some dinner?" Rocky said.

"Ok." Deans said.

"What do you want for dinner Teddy?" Rocky asked.

"Buttery noodles!" Teddy said. Teddy loved noodles with just butter. She didn't really like sauce.

"Ok easy enough." Rocky said as she started to fill a pot with water.

Dean walked upstairs to the bathroom and sat Teddy on a closed toilet. He turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. Once the tub was filled with warm water Dean helped Teddy out of her dirty clothes and lifted her up and in the water. Dean started to pour water on her long red hair when he felt water on his stomach. Dean looked down and saw a giggling Teddy.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked smiling at the giggling girl. Teddy didn't answer she just splashed more water on Dean's shirt.

"Oh it is on." Dean said and started to splash the toddler. Teddy and Dean splashed each other till they were both dripping wet.

"Alright now let me clean your hair." Dean said through his laughs. He cleaned her hair and then her body.

"You ready to come out?" Dean asked.

"Yay food!" Teddy said as Dean wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her room where Rocky was placing one of Teddy's night gowns on her bed.

What happened to you?" Rocky asked seeing Dean soaking wet.

"Um we got in a water fight."

"What am I going to do with you?" Rocky asked as she took Teddy.

"Love me, feed me, and never let me go." Dean said with a smile.

"Go get changed we'll met you downstairs for dinner." Rocky said with a smile. She sat Teddy on the floor and started to dry the toddler's hair.

"Alright." Dean said as he walked to his room to change in to his pajamas.

"Ok let me brush your hair." Rocky said after she finished dressing Teddy. Rocky moved the brush through Teddy's long hair and untangled her locks.

"Rocky where's Gracie?"

"She's gone but she'll be back tonight." Rocky said.

"Will she tuck me in?"

"Maybe." Rocky didn't know when Castiel will bring her back. He said that Grace needed rest and that he would not answer if we called because Bobby told him not to.

"If not will you?"

"Of course." Rocky said as she finished her hair.

Rocky and Teddy walked downstairs where Dean had already set the table. Teddy ran to the table where Sam and Bobby were eating. Teddy climbed up on Sam's lap and started to eat her food to.

"Here's your plate." Dean said handing Rocky a plate of food.

"thanks." Rocky and Dean joined the other at the table and ate their dinner. Near the end of dinner Teddy leaned her head on Sammy shoulder and closed her brown eyes.

"I think someone's passed out." Dean said pointing to Teddy.

"We should take her up to her bed." Rocky said standing up and taking Teddy from Sam.

Dean followed Rocky up to the toddler's room. Once they made it to the room Rocky laid Teddy down on her small bed and Dean covered her up with a flowery blanket. The couple walked out of the room once they were sure she was asleep.

"You know you're not bad with her when you're not losing her." Rocky said.

"Thanks babe. You're not too bad yourself." Dean said wrapping his arms around Rocky's waist.

"Just because you can give a bath to Teddy and set a table doesn't mean that I'm not upset still." Rocky said.

"Oh come on baby please forgive me." Dean said as he leaned in to give her a kiss which Rocky blocked with a finger.

"It's not going be that easy."

"Fine what do you want?"

"Maybe a slice of pie."

"Oh you wouldn't dare."

"You know I would."

"Fine you can have my pie. Can I have a kiss now?"

"I guess." Rocky said standing on her toes to reach him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned in and their lips met in a perfect kiss. It spoke the words that the two could not find the right words to say. Once the two pulled apart Dean draw circles in Rocky's hand which he was holding.

"I want my pie." Rocky whispered.

"Fine." Dean said holding her hand while they walked downstairs.

Once they made it downstairs they saw Grace and Castiel appear. Rocky ran up to Grace and wrapped her in a hug.

"Promise me you will never leave again." Rocky said.

"Um ok. How was your day? How's Teddy?"

"Um it was ok and she's fine." Rocky said.

"Good I worried that you guys would lose her or something." Grace laughed.

"What? That would never happen." Dean said.

"Dean why are you lying?" Cas asked.

"What?" Grace asked.

"Dean is lying about losing Teddy never happening."

"Did you guys lose her?" Grace asked.

"Um maybe, but she's fine she is in bed." Rocky quickly answered.

"Ugh see this is why I can't leave." Grace said.

"She's fine really Grace." Dean said.

"Whatever I'll deal with this tomorrow. I'm going to go get a shower." Grace said as she walked off.

"I will come back tomorrow." Cas said as he disappeared.

"Pie?" Rocky asked

"Pie." Dean said as he smiled and pulled the pie out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rainy Day

Rocky opened her crystal blue eyes and let a yawn out. She has just woken up. She felt Dean move around in the bed that they shared. She looked over and was met with green eyes staring at her with a smile.

"Morning baby." Dean said as he wrapped Rocky up in his arms. Rocky buried her face in Dean's chest and smiled she loved mornings like this.

" We should probably get up before the others come in here to get us." Dean whispered in Rocky's strawberry blonde hair. Rocky just tighten her hold on Dean's shirt and shook her head no.

" Babe I think the others will burn the house down if you don't cook." Dean said with a laugh.

" No, I'm comfortable." Rocky said listening to Dean's heartbeat. Dean played with her hair and smiled.

" You have the best hair."

"Yeah right I have a rat's nest for hair." Rocky said laughing.

"Well it's the best rat's nest." The couple cuddled and listened to each other's heartbeats till their ears heard the fire alarm go off.

" Ugh not again." Rocky said burying her face back in Dean's chest.

"When will Grace learn not to touch an oven?" Dean asked.

"Never, we should go help before Bobby is without a house." Rocky said crawling out of bed with Dean following.

Rocky and Dean walked out in the hallway where smoke filled it to the ceiling. The couple ran downstairs and saw Grace, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel all in the kitchen trying to clear the smoke.

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Grace tried to cook breakfast. Do I need to say more?" Sam said dropping a hot pan in the sink and running cold water over it.

" Grace what did I tell you about cooking?" Rocky asked.

"To not cook." Grace said.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you up."

"Right because being woken up by a smoke alarm is so much better." Rocky started to clear the smoke by waving the door back and forth. After all the smoke was gone Teddy came running downstairs.

"Gracie!" She ran to Grace and jumped in her arms. Rocky started a new breakfast as everyone else just sat at the table talking and looking for a case. After the amazing breakfast of eggs, bacon, and biscuits Teddy ran to the window in the living room.

"Look it's raining!" Teddy shrieked to the group who was still in the kitchen. The others walked over and was meet with raindrops spilling from a gray sky. Teddy ran over to the door and tried opening it but couldn't get the handle to turn. Dean walked over to her and took her hand off the handle gently.

"What are you doing princess?" He asked.

"I want to dance!" She said as she tried to grab the doorknob again.

"Why outside? You'll catch a cold." Sam asked as he walked over to.

"I want to dance in the rain!" She said showing her smile. Grace walked over and joined Teddy's protest.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Grace said. Rocky and Castiel walked over.

"You can't be serious, right?" Rocky asked Grace.

"When I was a kid I always danced in the rain." Grace said as she opened the door and walked outside with Teddy following. Grace grabbed her phone from her pocket and turned some music on and stuck it on the porch. Her and Teddy ran in the rain and danced and played in the puddles were the others watched from the porch.

Teddy ran over to the others with wet red hair and a wide smile. She grabbed Rocky's hand and started to pull her to the yard.

"NO! I'm not getting wet!" Rocky protested. Dean just laughed and pushed her off the porch and smirked when he saw her glare at him. Eventually Rocky let her hair down and started to dance with the two girls. Rocky ran over to Dean and gave him a very wet unwanted hug. He tried to push her away but she had other plans. She quickly pulled him down in a kiss and while he had his guard down she pulled him in the rain. He pulled away from her when he felt tiny waterdrops falling on him. He looked up at the gray skies and them back to his girlfriend who had a smirk on her lips.

"That's what you get for pushing me." She said putting her hands on her hips. Dean didn't answer he just picked Rocky up and throw her over his shoulder and started to run around with her screaming.

Grace and Teddy ran to the side of the house where the water hose was. Grace turned it on and made some water balloons. Once they had Sam and Castiel in sight they ran in front of them and Grace started to spray them with the hose while Teddy throw the balloons. Both boys ran after the girls who have now abandoned the hose and water balloons. Castiel and Sam caught up to Grace and Teddy and grabbed them and started a tickle war. Teddy fall to the muddy ground laughing as Sam tickled her. Grace tried to fight back but the angel was quicker at blocking her attacks. Grace soon gave up and fall to the ground out of breath from laughing to hard.

"Ready?" Dean asked Rocky. Rocky nodded her head yes and they ran to the others with the water balloons and the hose. Sam and Cas ran to hide behind some cars. Grace and Teddy ran to make more balloons from the hose which has now been dropped, after they made some more they ran back to Sam and Cas and ambushed their hiding spot and attacked. Soon the rain had passed and the sun was back in the sky. Sam carried a tired and wet Teddy on his back. Grace had Cas's trench coat wrapped around her and Rocky was under Dean's arm.

They walked back in the house where Bobby had hot chocolate made.

"Here take this before you igjits catch a cold." Bobby handed them all towels and then answered the phone which was ringing. Everyone started to wipe the water from their faces and hair. Sam carried Teddy to her room where he helped her change into some dry clothes and then he put her down for her nap. When Sam walked back to the living room after he changed and somewhat dried his long hair he saw that everyone has changed and was now sitting watching Disney movies. He walked over and joined them. Grace was cuddling with Cas while Rocky had her head in Dean's lap who was playing with her hair. Bobby came in and handed them some candy and popcorn with the hot chocolate he had made. That's how the day was spent. Watching Disney movies and throwing popcorn and candy at each other. Soon Teddy joined them after her nap and she jumped in Grace's lap snuggling close to her and Castiel. The sun made its way down and the group all fall asleep while watching movies together.

The next morning the group woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof. Teddy jumped off the couch and ran to the door where she waited for the others to follow.

"Ready for round two?" Rocky asked Grace with a smile as they followed the group back out in the rain where they shared more water fights, more laughs, more tickles, and more memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Take Teddy to Work Day

"Ok Teddy be good for Bobby ok." Grace said as she sat Teddy on the ground. The group was outside about to leave for a hunt. Teddy was not happy that they were leaving.

"No don't leave me!" She screamed and began to cry. She grabbed Grace's legs and screamed. Grace kneeled to her level.

"Sweetheart we have to go but we'll be back. We always come back right?" She wiped a tear from the toddler's face.

"Yes, but you are gone forever!" Teddy said not letting go of her and Frankie, her favorite stuffed animal.

"Dean can you take her for one second. I need to go get my bag, I forgot it in my room." Grace asked looking up at Dean.

"Yeah, go I've got her." He said. Grace pulled away from Teddy and ran to get her bag.

Teddy looked around and saw Rocky putting bags in the trunk of the impala. Sam was already in the car looking at a map and Dean was talking to Bobby. Teddy frowned she didn't want her family to leave her behind again. Teddy cried some more but then she came up with a plan. Teddy watched as Rocky climbed in the back seat keeping the trunk open for Grace to put her bag in. All Teddy had to do was get in and hide, which wasn't hard since she was so small. The hard part was getting in because she was so short, but eventually she made it in the big trunk. In the trunk held duffle bags and a few blankets. Teddy hide under the blankets and moved the duffle bags where they hide her silhouette by placing them in front of her. She smiled finally they can't leave her. She heard someone walking on the gravel driveway and then something being dropped next to her. The next thing Teddy know was complete darkness. She would have screamed if it wasn't for the tiny hole that was near her hiding spot. She could see the light coming in and knew that she was going to be ok. She gripped the fur of Frankie tighter as the car started to move.

At has been forever sense Teddy and the group have left Bobby's or at least it felt like it was. Teddy was still in the trunk and looking at her little light hole and holding Frankie. Soon, Teddy felt the car stop and heard people getting out and walking around. The trunk was filled with light again and she felt herself being lifted as Dean opened the secret compartment. Luckily for Teddy she was small so she could squeeze in the space left. Soon, she felt like she was falling and she heard Dean's voice.

"Guy's come get your weapons." Dean yelled to the others who were laughing at something. Teddy heard Dean groan and walk off. Obviously, the others didn't hear Dean. Now was her chance. She quickly uncovered herself and jumped out of the trunk.

What she saw outside was not what she expected. She saw an old warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Teddy was about to go to Grace but the group started to walk in the warehouse with guns. Teddy looked up at the old building and felt a shiver run up her back. The place was creepy. She didn't understand why her family would need guns in a place like this, but Teddy know one thing she was not going in that place. It was falling apart and in her mind, she saw a face and eyes. The eyes stared right at Teddy. Teddy couldn't take it anymore; this place was to scary. She ran in the woods and hide for her life with Frankie as her only companion.

Teddy heard gun fire and let out a scream as she covered her ears and tried to disappear. Why had she came? She hasn't even seen her family all she has done was hide. Teddy cried and hid her face in the fur of Frankie. After all the gun fires stopped she heard footsteps again, but Teddy was so scared that her body didn't listen when she tried to move. She soon heard the impala leaving. Teddy ran out of the woods and watched the lights of the headlights disappear. She fell to the ground and curled herself in a ball and cried. She was alone and didn't know what to do.

After Teddy cried herself out she looked up at the old scary warehouse and shivered again. She can't go in there but it was starting to rain and not the fun rain where you dance in it. This was a storm. Teddy lifted herself off the ground and looked at the warehouse's eyes.

"I'm not scared of you." She whispered to the old building. The old place answered with a blow of wind. Teddy really wished she grabbed a jacket before she left. All she had was a black shirt that read in shiny letters _First things first, I'm the boss_ and some jeans. Right now, Teddy did not feel like an amazing boss. She felt lost. Teddy grabbed Frankie close to her chest and ran to the door of the warehouse.

It was scarier inside the old warehouse. It was dusty and it smelled funny. Teddy stood there in fear. She shivered again but couldn't tell if it was from the fear or the cold. Teddy soon begin to cry again and let a scream out.

"I want my family!" She screamed to the building whose answer was more wind. Teddy sat down and cradled Frankie close.

Lucifer watched the little girl cry. He had watched her run in and start to scream. To him she looked crazy. It looked like she was talking to the building itself or herself. He was there trying to get Sam to accept to be his vessel but that didn't go as planned so now Lucifer was left in this falling apart body still. The little girl let out another scream and her crying got louder. Ugh that sound was getting annoying.

"Hey brat, stop crying!" Lucifer yelled to the little girl. The little girl looked through her red hair and looked at Luci and smiled. That was weird; normally people scream when they saw Lucifer. The little red head got up off the dusty floor and ran to him. She jumped in his arms much to his surprise. She was still crying. Luci pulled her away from him and held her at arm's length.

"Stop that noise you annoying brat!" Lucifer said while still holding the child. Teddy let another cry out and shouted for Grace. Lucifer rolled his eyes of course it was them. Who else would let this happen?

"I should have known it was them." He said.

"I want them because you're a meanie!" She yelled in his face.

After his hearing came back he finally looked at the toddler and saw that she had big brown eyes and long red curly hair. Her skin was pale but not sickly pale. She didn't look like any of groups. Who was she?

"How I am I a meanie?" He asked truly offended.

"Because you called me a brat which is not nice! I want Cassie." Lucifer's arms were getting tired so he sat the toddler on the ground.

"You call him Cassie to? Maybe we can get along fledging." Lucifer laughed at remembering all the times he called Castiel Cassie.

"Take me to Gracie, Cassie, Rocky, Dean, Sammy, and Bobby!" The red head demanded.

"Why would I take you to them? I'm not the Angel Express brat." Lucifer asked amused at how bossy she was. The little girl put her hands on her hips making sure to keep hold of her weird stuffed animal.

"My name is Teddy, not brat. And because I really miss my family. I'm lost please help me!" She said as more tears slipped out her eyes.

"Don't start that again." He prayed to God that she would stop. It looked like Teddy had other ideas because she just got louder. She ran to him again and jumped in his surprised arms.

"Get off me you annoying creature." He growled. Teddy fall to the floor pouting and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please I need them!" Teddy begged

"See dear your family has something I need but for some reason they will not share so they get nothing if I get nothing." He explained.

"But Dean always told me that family does anything for family." Teddy said confused as to why her family wouldn't share. That was always one of the rules at the house.

"Would Sam?" He asked getting interested.

"Yeah, he's part of my family." Teddy said standing back up.

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't ask if there was a prize." Teddy answered simply.

"How about we get you home?" He asked with a smile.

"Yayy! I win! I must tell Rocky that I beat…. What's your name?" She asked stopping her cheering realizing she didn't even know her new friend's name.

"Lucifer." He said waiting for her to scream again but praying that she wouldn't.

"I beat Luci! Rocky's going to be so proud." The toddler started a little dance around the warehouse. Lucifer smiled and remembered his last argument with the strawberry blonde. Rocky loved to win.

"I miss her." Teddy pouted and held Frankie closer.

"Fine let's find them, but I'm not carrying you." He sighed this was going to be a long night.

Lucifer started the spell but couldn't concentrate because Teddy was singing and dancing all around the warehouse.

"Stop that brat!" He yelled. The toddler stopped and turned slowly around to look him in the eyes.

"No one calls me a brat!" She shrieked and ran to him punching him in the stomach.

"Oh, that tickled." He said with a laugh as the little girl tried to punch him again but lost her balance somewhere and fell.

"Grace is definitely helping raise you." He said remembering how clumsy the brunette was. Teddy stood back up and huffed. She hated being clumsy.

"Now behave or you will never see your precious family again." He said as he started to do the spell again. He felt something weaken his spell but then he remembered he had a hunter's kid so it made sense if she had something to make angels weaker. That explained why Casitel hasn't appeared yet. He worked through the weakening and keep looking.

"Sorry for being loud." Teddy whispered as she sat on the ground and watched as the angel performed the spell. As he searched for Sam and Dean he remembered that Castiel has put angel sigils on their ribs. He started to look for Grace and Rocky hoping that he hasn't put any on them. Luckily for him he hasn't.

"I found Grace and Rocky." He told the toddler who waited.

"Yayy! Gracie and Rocky!" She started to dance around the whole warehouse again.

"Come on I want my prize brat." He called to Teddy. Once Teddy stood in front of him he put his fingers on her forehead and they were gone.

Bobby's house was chaos. Bobby was busy calling people asking if they have seen Teddy. Rocky and Dean were looking around the whole house not missing a corner. Grace was looking in the car knowing that Teddy would try to catch a ride with them, which she did. Castiel appeared behind Grace who had her head in the backseat looking under the seats.

"Grace." Cas said trying to get her attention. Grace jumped up hitting her head on the roof of the impala. She gently sat her hand on her sore head. She was used to hitting her head so she didn't think much of it.

"Have you found Teddy yet?" She asked hopefully.

"No. I think someone has her because I should be able to find her. Did you or the others put any angel sigils on her?" He asked.

"No. What if someone has her? What if she's hurt or cold or hungry? I bet she's scared." Grace said trying to fight the tears but soon they come without permission. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Rocky, Sam, and Dean came running to Castiel hoping he had good news. When they reached the others, Rocky took one look at Grace and slapped the angels arm.

"What did you do?" She yelled.

"I told her I think Teddy was taken." He simply stated. Grace fall in Rocky's arms and cried.

"You are the dumbest angel I swear." She said soothing Grace down.

Sam and Dean turned around when they heard something. What they saw was the devil with Teddy. Teddy ran away from Lucifer and jumped in Sam's arms. Sam looked at her and saw that she was a mess. She had dust and dirt all over her and her red hair was a mess.

"I'm going to kill you!" Dean yelled thinking Lucifer took Teddy. The yelling caught the attention of Grace, Rocky, and Castiel. Castiel walked up to his brother and pulled his angel blade out from his trench coat.

"Hello Cassie." Lucifer said.

"Did you hurt her?" Cas asked.

"Why would I hurt her when I get a bigger prize if she's in one piece?" Lucifer asked.

"Why would you think you would get a prize for bringing her back?" Sam asked.

"Because the little brat said I get one and I think I know just the one. Sammy ready to share that body of yours?" He said. Rocky laughed so hard tears fall from her blue eyes. Sam handed Teddy to Grace who cheered when she saw Grace.

"How about knowing that you saved a little girls life?" Rocky asked.

"I can still take her so my prize please." Lucifer said.

"If you take her I'll hunt you down and cut those pretty little wings off and have extra crispy wings that night." Dean threaten.

"Is that supposed to scare me? I want my prize." Lucifer said. Grace throw him a bag of gummy bears and smiled.

"She never said what the prize was." She said as Teddy started to wiggle around wanting down. Grace sat her on the ground and before she knew what was happening Teddy was with the devil.

Teddy ran up to her new friend and showed him Frankie.

" You can have him if you want. He can be your prize!" She offered. Lucifer stared at the hunters who were all laughing.

"Frankie gives the best hugs and he's not scared of the dark so he'll protect you from it." She said as he took the toy from her. The group didn't worry if he did take it because Sam has made a perfect replica of it. This was not the first time that she lost it or given it away.

"This is the worst prize ever." Lucifer pouted.

"All is fair in love and war." Rocky responded gaining a laugh form the group.

"Don't you love Frankie? He's perfect and he loves everyone. Sammy always makes sure that he smells good and Rocky even sometimes makes a plate for him at the table for dinner." The toddler informed him. Lucifer looked at the hunters and saw the warning in their eyes if he said something wrong.

"I love him! His is best prize ever." He said with a fake smile. Teddy ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"I guess I'll miss calling you brat."

"Will you come back? We can play!" She asked with a bright smile.

"No I don't think your family and I are really buddy's right now."

"Ok well then take Frankie to remember me by." She said. She pulled on his shirt till he went to her level where she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye Luci!" She ran off where the group was waiting and jumped in Cas's arms. She waved bye as he disappeared.

The group took Teddy back in Bobby's house and found an angel sigil necklace on her neck. She got it from the truck and put it on because she found it pretty. That explained why Cas couldn't find her and why Lucifer was weaker around her. After the group told Teddy never to do that again they all put her to bed.

"Don't leave!" Teddy yelled at the group as they opened the door to leave.

"What do you want us to do? We can't all sleep in that bed." Grace asked.

"No but you can stay in the room." She said. The group looked at each other and decided to stay.

"Ok princess you win." Dean said as he laid down on the floor. Rocky joined him and placed her head on his chest.

"Yay! Two wins in one day!" Teddy cheered.

"Are you staying?" Grace asked Castiel.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Sure, but if you have stuff to do then I get it."

"Nothing is more important than you Grace." He said as he placed a kiss on her soft lips.

"Get a room!" Sam yelled as he to laid down on the floor.

"Shut up!" Grace said as she threw a stuffed animal at him. Castiel and Grace laid down and snuggled.

"I love y'all." Teddy said.

"We love you too." The group said together. Soon the whole group was fast asleep.

Bobby walked to Teddy's room and smiled. The group had made a protective circle around Teddy's bed with their sleeping forms. One thing Bobby know for sure was nothing was hurting that little girl if any of them had a say in it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Beating the king of hell

It's been four years since Teddy has been with the group. She was six years old now and has started school. She was the perfect mix of everyone. With Rocky's stubbornness, Grace's bubbliness, Sam's puppy eyes, Dean's protectiveness, Bobby's surliness and Castiel's curious nature she could take on the world. Right now, Dean had to wake her up. Which was not easy. She was very stubborn in the morning and refused to get out of bed. Grace was the only one who could exit the room unharmed.

"Teddy time to wake up." Dean said as he shook her. Teddy just hid under the covers and fall back to sleep.

"Teddy come on. Don't make this hard." Teddy threw a pillow at Dean and went back under her covers.

"I'll get Rocky. And you know that she's not the nicest person in the morning." Teddy shot out of bed at this comment. One time Rocky woke her up by pouring a bucket of water on her.

"Come on you still have to get dressed and eat breakfast before you're late for school." Dean said.

"Fine." Teddy said through a yawn as she climbed out of bed. Dean left her to get dressed. Teddy pulled her Pokémon nightgown off and throw it on the floor. It was one of her favorite shows. Rocky has shown it to her. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt that read 'dreaming of pizza'. She pulled on the clothes and ran to brush her teeth. After she finished that she ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby were all up. The girls were still sleeping because they just got back from a hunt the day before and they were trying to catch up on sleep before the next one. Bobby was on the phone talking to Garth about some hunt he was on. Sam and Dean were just relaxing and drinking some coffee. Teddy ran in the kitchen and sat at the table. Dean got up and started to make her some breakfast which would have to be cereal because they were running behind. He sat the cereal and some apple juice in front of Teddy who dug in.

"Where's Rocky and Gracie?" Teddy asked. The girls were the ones who usually got Teddy up and made her breakfast and the boy were the ones who picked her up from school.

"they're still sleeping." Sam said.

"Sleepy heads! Someone should wake them up to. It's not fair." Teddy said with a pout.

"The girls already finished school. When you are old enough you can sleep in to." Dean said.

"But that's so far!" Teddy complained.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school again." Bobby said. Teddy quickly ate the last bit of her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink.

"Here put this on." Sam said as he helped Teddy in her gray jacket. It was beginning to get cold with the fall wind blowing. Teddy grabbed her backpack off the floor after Sam zipped up her jacket. It was light blue and looked old and had small holes in it. The group at the time could only afford that one but Teddy didn't mind.

"Don't forget this again." Dean said handing her a small demon knife. The group decided when she started school to give her an emergency knife just in case. The group has given her a few training lessons. Teddy put it in her back pocket and grabbed both Sam's and Dean's hand. Dean and Sam walked her outside and to the impala and drove her to the school. When they pulled up to the school Teddy hugged both boys from behind in the backseat. She crawled out of the car and ran to the doors as the bell rang.

Teddy smiled as she walked outside. School was done. She looked around and saw no impala. That's weird the group was never late. Teddy walked to a bench and sat down. She swung her feet waiting for the group to show up. After twenty minutes, must of the kids were gone. Teddy thought that the group had forgot her and thought to ask one of the teachers to let her use a phone. Before she could even stand up someone has grabbed her. Teddy screamed but then remembered that she was still in training with the group so she thought that maybe this was one of her training lessons. She quickly wiggled out of the person's hands and turned around to see a man that she's never seen before. Maybe it's Gabriel in a disguise.

"Uncle Gabe?" Teddy asked. The man just shook his head no and tried to grab Teddy. Teddy quickly jumped back but fell in the process. She looked up just in time to see his gray eyes turn to a dark black. Teddy screamed again when she realized this wasn't a test. This was real. She's heard about demons and she's been training to protect herself from them but has never seen one in real life. The demon grabbed her again and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It wasn't hard since she was so small. Teddy screamed and kicked and bit his back but it didn't help much. Soon she was in the back of a car with her hands tied and a blindfold on.

Rocky and Grace finally made it to the school. They have been ambushed by a group of demons which had slowed them down. Rocky and Grace ran to the main office and asked where Teddy was.

"Hey we're here for Teddy Winchester." Rocky said. The group has adopted Teddy when she was four and gave her the name Winchester as she requested.

"She was picked up at 3:30 like the other kids miss." The lady informed Rocky and Grace.

"Did you see who she left with?" Grace asked.

"No, I'm sorry but I did see her run outside." The lady said.

"You don't know where she went! I thought that was one of the big rules of school. You old lady." Rocky yelled.

"I'm sorry we'll be leaving now." Grace grabbed a cursing Rocky and dragged her out the school.

Teddy felt someone untie her blindfold and found herself in front of a throne with a very ugly and hairy men sitting in it. She looked around and saw that the room was very dirty compared to the throne.

"Help! An ugly man kidnapped me!" Teddy yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I am not ugly! The ladies swoon over me." The man said.

"No lady with the right brains would." Teddy said trying to loosen the ropes tied around her.

"So, Teddy how much about monsters do you know?" He asked.

"I know that it's not fair that you know my name, but all I know is that you're an ugly guy who likes to dream he's a king." Teddy said.

"The names Crowley. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Yeah I have. You're the king of hell but Rocky likes to call you the king of being a pain in the butt." Teddy said. Crowley looked very offended by this. She's heard the group talk about him a few times. She knew he was a very bad man.

"So how much of monsters do you know about?" Crowley asked again. He was wondering if the group ever shared this side of the world with her or if they left her in the dark.

"I know to kill them."

"Do you know how?"

"I would if you didn't kidnap me. I was in the middle of training before your ugly face appeared."

"Stop calling me ugly!" Crowley demanded. He stood up from his sit and walked to Teddy.

"I just have two questions." Teddy said with a smile.

"Ok go on."

"Why kidnap me? And why that meat suit out of all the people in the world?"

"Your dear family has something that I want and I thought that we can make a deal that they couldn't refuse. You for the tablets. No tablets no Teddy."

"And the meat suit?" Teddy asked. She was starting to get scared but the group always said to never show your fear so she just keeps on making fun of him. At least she can still make herself laugh.

"Because I like it and I don't like to be sassed by six-year-olds."

"Then it's a good thing that I didn't ask." Teddy smiled. It was obvious that Rocky has helped raise this child.

"Are you always this annoying?" Crowley asked.

"Only to people who I don't like."

Soon a demon walked in the throne room.

"Crowley the Winchesters have figured out that Teddy is missing. Do you want us to contact them?" She asked.

"Yes. Tell them if they want their annoying brat then I'll need the tablets."

"Yes sir." The demon said and with that she walked out the room.

"Only Luci can call me a brat not your ugly face." Teddy said.

"You know the devil himself? That's interesting. Who else do you know?"

"I know Gabe, Balthy, Cassie, Garth, Charlie, Gracie, Rocky, Dean, Sammy, and Kevin. They are all very sweet and they love me so much that they would do anything for me."

"That's interesting." Crowley started to wonder if this was a good idea taking this little girl. She was like murder waiting to happen with all those people protecting her. He would be died by morning for sure.

"Yeah they are very sweet but they get mad when people hurt me. Like when one girl was picking on me they all went to her and did something. I'm not sure what they did but the next day she didn't even look at me. They're amazing!" Teddy informed Crowley.

"Yes, they sound wonderful." Crowley said.

"So, when can I leave?" Teddy asked after being there for an hour. She was getting bored and hungry. Normally Rocky would give her a snack after school. Now she really wished for a bag of gummy bears.

"After I get the tablets." Crowley responded.

"You mean the stone with pretty pictures on it that Kevin is always working on?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, and it's not pictures. It's the word of God and it's about demons and angels."

"It looks like pictures to me so they are pictures and if I'm going to be here for a while can I at least get untied? I'm bored and hungry which makes me cranky."

"No, I'm not untying you."

"Fine." Teddy huffed but remembered her lesson with Sam about how to get out of ropes. She waited till Crowley left to get something and started to wiggle around till the ropes were loose. She pulled her arms free and quickly untied her feet. The demons must have thought that a kid wouldn't need strong knots. Dumb monsters. Teddy ran to the door but at the same time it opened to the king of hell.

"What are you doing? Come here!" Crowley yelled and went after Teddy. Teddy dodged him easily and tried to get around him but Crowley grabbed her arm and started to pull her back to her seat. At this moment, Teddy remembered about her knife. The demons haven't checked her for weapons so it was still hidden in her back pocket. She quickly pulled it out with her arm that wasn't held by Crowley and stabbed him in the knee. Crowley hissed and pulled it out and dropped it on the floor. Teddy punched him in the nose and when he was busy with his bloody nose she grabbed the knife again. She pushed it in his shoulder and pushed him into the throne. Crowley was so distracted that he didn't notice the little red head running out the door.

"Cas, you mean you don't see her anywhere?" Sam asked. The group has been searching for Teddy since the girls didn't find her at school.

"Yes. Maybe someone is hiding her." Castiel said.

"Oh no. Rocky what if she's hurt? What if monsters have her? What if she's alone and scared?" Grace rambled.

"Calm down. She's been training and she's smart. She'll be fine till we find her." Rocky said trying to calm Grace down.

"It's time to kill someone!" Dean said thinking that someone took Teddy. Teddy wouldn't just run off so there was a reason for this and if that reason was a person then that person was going to have a bad day.

The group left the house and went to the school hoping to find some clues but all they found was Teddy's blue backpack.

"This bad! This is very very very bad!" Grace said.

"Really? I thought that this was the best thing to happen since sliced bread." Dean said.

"Ok let's calm down and think. Who would want her?" Sam said.

"All monsters. We're hunters raising a kid. Every monster out there will want her." Rocky said. The group watched a woman walk up to them from the parking lot and change her eyes from amber to demon black.

"Crowley wanted you to know that Teddy is with him and you will not see her ever again if he doesn't get the tablets." She said.

"He wants the tablets in exchange for Teddy?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that's all he asks. Not much for an innocent life."

"Ok we'll d-"Grace was about to say yes but was stopped by Dean.

"We'll think about it. Give us till sunrise." Dean said.

"Fine but if we don't have the tablets after sunrise then that poor little girl will get it." The demon said as she walked off.

Teddy ran into a hallway where she met more demons. Gosh they were annoying.

Teddy ran under one of their legs and then punched one of their throats and ran till she was grabbed again. She kicked the demon in his family jewels and fall to the floor. She quickly got up and ran to the other side of the hallway and opened the door. Outside was just woods. Great just what I needed, Teddy thought. All I want is my family! She then remembered that the group always told her if she needed help to call one of the angels.

"Luci! I need help! There's an ugly and mean guy who's after me and I'm scared!" She called out to Lucifer. During her pray she felt all her fear run back to her. She started to shake and cry. She didn't know where she was and she just wanted her family. She didn't even have Frankie to cuddle. She just wanted someone to come get her and tell her where to go and that it would be ok.

Teddy turned when she heard angel wings behind her.

"Teddy?" Lucifer asked. Teddy didn't answer she just ran up to him and jumped in his arms and buried her head in his neck.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Lucifer asked.

"Crowley took me!" Teddy said through her tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"It's ok now. Stop crying. I'll take care of Crowley." Lucifer felt a wave of rage rush though him. How dare Crowley take Teddy and scare her like this! He was going to regret ever touching her.

"Can you take me to my family please? I miss them." She asked in the smallest voice.

"Of course." Lucifer flew them to Bobby's where the group was trying to come up with a plan to save Teddy.

The group turned when they heard Lucifer fly in. Lucifer sat Teddy on the ground who ran to the group and gave them all hugs.

"How did you find her?" Castiel asked.

"I didn't. She called me and she was outside of a building scared. She got away from Crowley on her own." Lucifer said.

"Yep! I beat the king of hell!" Teddy said.

"Good job baby!" Rocky said high fiving her.

"Thank you, Lucifer, for returning Teddy." Castiel said.

"I'm still waiting for my prize." He said. Teddy jumped out of Dean's arms, who was holding her at the time, and ran to Lucifer. She jumped in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Luci! You're my hero!" She said.

"Thanks brat. Now go on to your family I've got a king of hell to deal with." He said as he sat her on the ground. She jumped in Castiel's arms and waved to Lucifer as he left.

After Teddy told the story of what happened the group was impressed with how quick she has learned. Teddy ate a full dinner and demanded that everyone says goodnight to her. So, everyone walked upstairs and Grace helped her into her pajamas and Dean picked her up and placed her in bed. Everyone kissed her goodnight. Soon the young girl was in a deep sleep.

The group left the room and walked downstairs where Bobby was helping a hurt Lucifer sit down.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He went after Crowley that's what." Bobby said.

"They got my wings. I need somewhere to stay till I heal." Lucifer said.

"Oh, no way!" Grace said already seeing where this was going.

"Come on he did help Teddy." Rocky reminded Grace.

"Ok I guess for a little while. What do you say boys?"

"I'm fine as long he stays in line." Dean said.

"I'm fine if he doesn't wake me up." Sam said with a huff. He didn't like this.

"Thanks buddies!" Lucifer said. With Bobby's and Dean's help they got him in a room and in the bed where he fell asleep. This was going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Best friends with the Devil

Teddy ran. She felt the fear as she ran through the woods. She heard something chasing her but she didn't dare look back. Her little legs carried her as fast as they could go. She stumbled over a rock in her path and fall over with a scream. She looked up and was met with monsters everywhere. All around her. There was no escape.

Teddy jumped up in bed with tears in her eyes. That was a dream? It felt so real. Teddy felt the fear still in her as she started to see things in the dark. She tried to tell herself that it was just her mind playing tricks on her but she wasn't convinced. She felt lonely in her big room all alone. So, she called a friend.

"Luci!" She called out to him. Lucifer heard the prayer and went to the little red-head's room. He saw her curled up in her bed. She had fear in her brown eyes and she was holding her stuff animal Frankie close to her.

"Teddy what's wrong?" He asked.

"I was running and they got me and I was so scared!" Teddy jumped off the bed and into the fallen angel's arms. He figured that it was nightmare because she was safe in her room and there were no monsters around. He sat on the edge of the bed and held her till she was calm again.

Teddy looked up and smiled at him. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for coming Luci!" She said.

"Anytime brat." He said. He picked her up and placed her back in her bed. She snuggled deep in the blankets and pulled Frankie close. The angel watched as her brown eyes grew heavy and soon fell sound asleep.

The next morning Teddy woke up and crawled out of bed. She walked downstairs to the kitchen where everyone was up and Rocky was making breakfast. Teddy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat down at the table.

"Hey princess. How did you sleep?" Dean asked.

"Good. I got a visit from Luci!" She said with a smile.

"Really? Why?" Grace asked.

"Because I had a nightmare and he came when I woke up." Teddy explained.

"What was the nightmare about?" Sam asked.

"Monsters." Teddy simply said. The group stopped everything and looked at each other. If she was having dreams about monsters then she was starting to understand them. The group knew it was going to happen. They were training her so she knew about them. They just weren't looking forward to her fearing them.

"You know that we will not let any monsters near you, right?" Dean said.

"Yeah, but in my dream Y'all weren't there. I was alone." Teddy frowned. Rocky walked over and put the food on the table and sat next to Dean.

"Ok Teddy first things first. Y'all is not a word, no matter what Grace says. Second off we will always be here." Rocky said.

"Yeah, I know. It was just a dream." Teddy smiled and grabbed some food. After breakfast the group got a call from some guy saying he had a case for them. The group quickly packed their bags and walked downstairs to say goodbye.

Teddy waited for the group in the living room with Bobby. Once they came down she ran to them and gave them all a hug.  
"I'll miss y'all!" She said.

"What did I say? Y'all is not a word." Rocky said.

"Don't worry Teddy it's a word." Grace said sticking her tongue out at Rocky.

"I love y'all bye!" Teddy waved to the group as they walked out the door. She walked back to the living room where Pokémon was playing on the TV. She sat on the floor where her Pokémon cards laid out. Dean has gotten them for her on her sixth birthday. She loved them and said one day she was going to be rich because of them.

Soon Teddy got bored and ran to her room where all her toys were. She started to play but soon grew bored of this to. She wished she had a friend to play with but the only person around was Bobby but he was busy. She decided to call a friend.

"Luci! I'm bored!" She yelled to the air. She heard the angel appear and smiled. There stood Lucifer himself. She ran to him and jumped around.

"What do you want brat?" He asked.

"I'm bored! Play with me!" She answered.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Because you love me!" Teddy smiled up to him.

"No I don't."

"Really? I'm sorry I thought you did. I guess I'm just a bother then. You can leave if you want." Teddy faked a cry. Lucifer looked down at the six year old who had her puppy eyes looking up at his icy blue eyes. Teddy pouted and sat on the ground and crossed her arms. Lucifer wondered why he felt the need to say sorry.

"Ok you brat what do you want to do?" He said after a few minutes.

"Yay! I want to play dress up!" She said getting back up.

"Ok what do you want to be?" He asked.

"A ninja!" She said jumping up and down. Lucifer sighed but made the little girls outfit appear. Teddy was dressed in a black top with red designs. Her pants were a mix of red and black to. She had two knives strapped to her waist which she took out. She looked at Luci and smiled.

"I declare war!" She yelled before chasing Luci around the room. She jumped on the bed and jumped on his back making him fall to the ground. Teddy stood up with a knife pointed to him.

"Do you give up?" She asked with smirk.

"If it stops this then yes." He said. Teddy cheered and let him get up.

"I want to be a pirate now! You can be my first mate to!" Teddy said.

"No, I'm done." Luci was about to leave but then looked at Teddy and saw her smile fall to a frown.

"Fine." He sighed but turned her outfit to a pirate one. She wore a white dress under a blue vest that flowed down the bottom of the dress. She wore black leather boots and a leather belt around her waist. She had a black pirate hat with a white fluffy feather sticking out of it. She held a sword with a gold handle. She looked at Luci and saw that he wore a white shirt with a long black coat over it. He wore a pair of black pants and he also wore leather boots.

"We need a ship!" Teddy said. So, Luci made her bed into a play pirate ship. He would have to remember to change that back before he left. Teddy climbed on the play ship and held her sword in the air.

"This is my ship and whoever boards shall obey me!" So, they played which was a lot of Teddy chasing Lucifer around with her sword and him wondering why he keeps giving her real weapons. Teddy and Luci soon were both fighting with swords and of course Teddy was winning.

"You can't beat your captain!" Teddy yelled.

"Who said you were the captain?" Lucifer asked.

"I did. So of course, it's right." Teddy smiled. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. She sounded so much like Rocky just then. Soon both the little girl and the angel fell on the floor both giving up. Teddy sat up and gently sat her sword on Luci's chest.

"I win! See? I am the captain." She cheered. Lucifer actually felt a smile grow on his face.

"I'm hungry! We should have a royal tea party!" Teddy got back up with Lucifer following.

"As you wish princess." He would never say it but he was actually having fun with the brat. Teddy's outfit changed to a gold dress with a fluffy skirt and a gold crown with jewels rested on her head. She pulled the dress up a little and saw glass slippers on her feet. She was surprised with how comfortable they were. She twirled around and the dress flowed around her.

"I need a prince now!" She looked at Lucifer. Lucifer just gave up fighting and changed his outfit to a red shirt with gold buttons and designs. He wore white plants with black boots. He also had a sword at his waist.

"Ok now we need a tea set." So, Lucifer turned the play ship to a table with tea cups and a matching tea pot. He then added the tea, finger sandwiches and treats.

While they were enjoying their tea, Michael decided to see where Lucifer was. When he appeared in the room both Teddy and Lucifer were sitting on fancy chairs eating treats and drinking tea.

"No Luci you have to hold your pinky up. Like this." Teddy held her pinky up and drink from the little tea cup to show Lucifer how. Lucifer sighed but followed her instructions. Michael was soon discovered. Teddy screamed and hide behind Lucifer. Lucifer was confused why she was hiding from his brother.

"Why are you hiding weirdo?" He asked.

"I don't like him! He's mean and bossy!" Teddy looked over Lucifer's shoulder at Michael.

"Right because I'm so kind." Lucifer said.

"You're nice to me!" Teddy smiled.

"Yeah well I still want my prize." He said.

"Why do you not like me?" Michael asked sounding offended.

"Because Dean hates you and Rocky calls you a bad word." Michael snorted.

"She probably calls me a lot of bad words."

"So why are you here?" Lucifer asked.

"I came to see what you were doing but now I think I regret that." Michael was about to leave when Teddy got an idea.

"We need a jester Luci!" Luci smiled and snapped his fingers. Michael was wearing a red and black jester costume with a big hat with bells on the end. Teddy and Lucifer burst out laughing.

"He needs to juggle!" Teddy said.

"Well of course. Michael juggle for the princess!" Lucifer declared. He made a few balls appear in Michael's hands and laughed when he dropped them.

"So, you're a powerful angel who can't juggle?" Lucifer asked. Michael threw the balls at his brother saying some words that would cost a few dollars in the swear jar.

Gabriel looked around Heaven and saw that two of his older brothers were gone. He started to look around and saw them at Teddy's. he got worried thinking the worse.

"Teddy! Are you…." He didn't finish his question because he was so shocked by what was in front of him. His two brothers were both dressed up like a prince and a jester. He couldn't have done it better. Teddy looked up at her favorite uncle and smiled. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey gummy bear. I think I'll head out but I'll see you later." Gabe said not wishing to join the game for once. Teddy smiled but shook her head no.

"Luci, dragon!" She pointed at Gabe.

"As you wish princess." Lucifer made a red dragon out of the trickster. He had red matching wings and a hood that covered his light brown hair. The hood looked like a dragon's face. He huffed and pouted.

"My prince you need to slay the dragon!" Teddy screamed.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Lucifer pulled his sword out and chased Gabriel around the room.

"What did I ever do to you Teddy?" Gabe yelled still being chased by the devil.

"Nothing I'm just bored." Teddy shrugged her shoulders. She watched and laughed when Lucifer fake stabbed his brother. Gabe fell to the floor faking his death very dramatically.

Teddy walked to Lucifer and gave him a hug.

"You saved the kingdom! How could I have ever repay you?" She asked

"I'll take Sam's soul." He said joking around. Michael walked over and hit his head.

"I was joking!" Lucifer said rubbing his head.

"That wasn't very nice Luci." Teddy said.

"Well I'm not nice brat." He said with a smile.

The group walked back in Bobby's house and dropped all their stuff on the floor.

"Bobby we'll home!" Grace yelled as they all walked to the study. Just then they all heard a scream come from Teddy's room but not a scared scream more like she was playing.

"Who else is here?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea and I don't want to know." Bobby said.

"Why not?" Rocky asked.

"Because I've been hearing that for hours so you all can take care of it." He said pointing to the stairs. The group walked upstairs to Teddy's room.

When they opened the door, they saw the devil in a prince outfit, Michael wearing a jester's costume, Gabriel looking like a dragon, and then Teddy wearing a princess dress.

"Grace go grab the camera quick." Rocky said. Grace ran off to her room where she put the camera. When she came back Rocky took it from her and started to video the angels and the little red head.

"Slay the dragon again!" Teddy said to Lucifer.

"Oh, come on! Haven't I been slayed enough." Gabriel said from the floor.

"Well if you stopped coming back then the prince wouldn't have to keep killing you." Teddy said.

"Right sorry for being alive." Gabriel said. The group laughed and were soon discovered.

"Yay! More friends!" Teddy said jumping up and down.

"What shall they be?" Lucifer asked.

"Gracie will be the queen, Cassie the king, Rocky can be a goddess, Sammy can be our slave, and Dean can be our knight!"

Grace was the first to change. She changed to a red floor length dress with white lace designs. The sleeves reached to her elbows and she wore a gold crown on her head. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun. Grace twirled around loving her new dress. Next was Castiel. He wore a long red and gold cape with a matching crown on his head. He wore under it a red shirt with white pants.

"I'm confused." He said looking down at the outfit.

"You're a king now." Grace explained.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Teddy wanted you to be." Grace answered.

Lucifer moved on to Rocky. Grace quickly grabbed the camera and pointed it to Rocky. He made her a white dress with a gold belt around her waist. There was a silt in the right leg showing her gold shoes that reached her knees. She had gold bracelets on her wrist and a matching necklace.

"You should all bow down to your goddess." She said. She looked at Dean and laughed. His mouth was hanging open.

"You might want to close your mouth before flies get in." Rocky walked over to him and closed his mouth.

"You look... wow." Dean said.

"Thanks, my knight in shining armor." Rocky said taking a kiss from him.

Lucifer made his way to Sammy. He changed to a pair of brown worn-out pants and a white shirt that looked like it's seen better days.

"My slave!" Teddy said running to Sam.

"I'm not a slave." Sam pouted.

"You are the princess's slave and you will obey her Sammy." Lucifer said.

"Fine at least she's nice." Teddy grinned and pointed at Sammy.

"I need you to carry me around because princesses don't walk." Sam grumbled but picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. Next was Dean. He wore a full armor that was pure silver. He had a sword and a shield.

"Oh, yeah I'm a knight! This is awesome!" Dean said looking at his sword.

"Look Rocky! It's your knight in shining armor." Grace said.

"Yup! He's mine." Rocky said.

"Of course, baby." Dean said.

"Time for a ball!" Teddy yelled from Sam's shoulders. Lucifer made classical music fill the air.

"Prince dance with me!" Teddy said as Sam sat her back on the ground. Teddy grabbed his hands and danced around with him.

"Come on Cassie! Let's dance." Grace said. She saw that he looked confused as she placed one of his hands in hers and the other on her waist. She then placed her other hand on his shoulder. She guided him in the steps in the dance and they were soon dancing.

"May I have this dance my goddess?" Dean asked bowing to Rocky. Rocky put her finger on her chin like she was thinking and then nodded her head yes. Dean pulled her close and twirled her around the room. The others watched as the couples danced and they also stole food from the tea party.

Rocky looked at Michael and saw that he stopped juggling.

"You know he's not really funny. Maybe if he was set on fire he would be!" She said.

"Ok! Dragon set the jester on fire!" Teddy ordered. Michael looked at Gabriel and saw a smile form on the trickster's face.

"Come on Gabriel! You're going to take orders from a six-year-old!" Michael said. Gabriel made a flame in his hand and then tapped Michaels hat which caught on fire. Everyone burst out laughing.

Bobby heard the music and wondered what the others were up to so he went to go check. He walked upstairs and opened Teddy's door and saw everyone looking like they lived in a kingdom and Michael on fire. Bobby ran in the room and quickly grabbed the hat and stomped on it till the fire was out.

"You idjits! Are you trying to live on the street?" Bobby asked.

"He's magic! He took out the fire! He's a wizard Luci!" Teddy said to Lucifer. Lucifer turned to Bobby and changed his hat to a pointy navy hat. His clothes turned to a long navy robe and then he grew a long beard.

"What? Lucifer change me back!" He demanded.

"No, you're my wizard!" Teddy said. Bobby looked at the little girl and fell for her smile.

"Ok princess." He said. Teddy grabbed his hands and danced around with him.

The rest of the day was spent running around chasing the dragon and being bored by the jester. The princess threw more balls and tea parties that everyone was invited to. Soon the princess grew tired during a tea party and crawled to the prince. She curled up in to a ball on his lap and soon her eyes grew heavy.

"Well look at that. I guess a six-year-old can control the devil." Rocky said with a laugh.

"Shut up and take your brat." Lucifer said. He gently sat her in Grace's lap. Lucifer stood up and was about to leave when Bobby stopped him.

"Don't you have to change something first?"

"Oh right." He changed everyone back to their normal clothes and the tea set was again a bed.

Grace laid Teddy down on the bed and covered her up. Michael made a quick escape before he was forced to do anything again. Everyone walked out of the room and to the living room.

"I guess I better be gone." Lucifer said.

"Bye Luci!" Grace waved bye.

"Goodbye weirdos." And with that he was gone. Gabriel decided to follow his brother and annoy him because he turned him into a dragon.

"That was so much fun!" Grace said.

"Yes, because growing a beard is the best thing ever." Bobby said.

"I was dating a goddess." Dean smiled at Rocky.  
"What do you mean? You're still dating a goddess." Rocky said.

"I'm still confused how Teddy can control my brother." Castiel said.

"It's because he cares for her and wants her to be happy." Grace explained.

"Yeah kind of like how you care for Teddy and us." Sam helped explained.  
"But why Teddy?" He asked.

"Because she has him wrapped around her finger." Dean said.

"That's not possible."

"Ok Cas don't hurt yourself." Rocky laughed. Cas gave her head tilt still being confused but he stopped asking when the group sat down to watch a movie.

Soon everyone went to bed dreaming of their lives as a princess, queen, goddess, knight, king, prince, jester, dragon, wizard, and even a slave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Training

Teddy sat outside in the backyard of Bobby's house waiting for the group to come out for training. Teddy has been training for a few months now. The group knew that soon monsters would come after her and they wanted her to know what to do. So, Sam and Grace teach her history of monsters while Rocky and Dean taught her how to fight different monsters. Bobby and Castiel teach her different languages. Teddy was picking things up fast. Sometimes the group would use Gabriel to set up different scenes where Teddy fights a fake monster.

"Ready for training princess?" Dean asked as him and Rocky came out.

"Yep! I was born ready!" Teddy jumped up from the ground.

"Ok here's a gun. Be careful with it." Dean handed her the hand gun. Teddy held the gun and Dean saw that her finger was on the trigger.

"Woah there don't put your finger on the trigger unless you're going to shoot." Dean moved Teddy's finger to the side of the gun. Teddy nodded her head.

After that he walked away to go set something up.

"So, what are we doing today?" Teddy asked holding the gun.

"Target practice and then some help from Gabe." Rocky told her.

"Yay! I'm going to be like y'all!" Teddy cheered.

"Sure. See where Dean's putting the targets?" Teddy nodded her head making her hair fall in her face. She put the gun on the ground and pulled her crazy curls in a ponytail.

"Once he moves away from the targets you're going to place your hands where?" Rocky asked. Teddy looked at the gun in her hands then back at Rocky.

"I forgot." She said. Rocky walked over with some headphones for Teddy and put them over her ears. The headphones were huge on the small girl.

After Dean came back Rocky helped place both of Teddy's hands on the gun in the right place.

"Ok now look through the peep hole and line up your shot." Dean told her. Teddy always forgot the words for gun parts like a front sight and rear sight so she calls them a peep hole. Teddy looked and lined up her shot. After she saw the target she shot the gun. She looked up and saw that she missed her target. She didn't even land on the paper.

"Ok try again but bring your arms up more." Dean came over and brought her arms higher.

"Now line up your shot again." Rocky told Teddy. Teddy lined up her shot and she missed again.

"Alright take your time lining it up and fix your hands again." Rocky said seeing that Teddy moved her hands back to where they were before. She moved Teddy's hands in the right place then brought up her arms.

"Just take your time. No rush." Dean said.

Teddy took a breath in and focused on the target. She held her breath and fired. She looked up and again she missed.

"Ugh. I can't do it!" Teddy said dropping the gun on the ground.

"Yes, you can. You just have to keep practicing." Rocky said.

"I've been practicing for weeks now. I'm just not good at it. I'll never be a hunter like y'all." Teddy said feeling defeated.

"Hey you're a Winchester now and Winchesters don't give up. So, stick your head up and try again." Dean said handing her the gun.

"Ok fine." Teddy held her arms up and pointed towards the target.

"Hold on." Dean moved over to her and placed his hands over hers and brought them higher and helped her aim.

"Ok pull the trigger." He said. She pulled the trigger and it hit the target. She smiled and high fived Rocky.

"Good job Teddy." She said.

"Now try it without me." Dean told her. Teddy nodded and aimed the gun. She took her time like they said. Once she found the target she fired and hit it again.

"Did you see that!? I did it! All by myself!" Teddy cheered.

"That's my girl. See? I told you could do it." Dean said. She high fived both of them.

"Hey gummy bear." Gabriel said from behind Teddy. Teddy turned to him and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey uncle Gabe!" She said.

"So, what monster is it today?" Gabe asked Dean and Rocky with Teddy in his arms.

"One shapeshifter." Dean said.

"I've never hunted those." Teddy said now scared that she'll fail again.

"It's ok. You just use the silver bullets which you've been practicing with. And I thought you said you were born ready?" Rocky said. Teddy smiled.

"I was born ready!" She jumped from Gabe's arms to the grassy yard.

"And remember that we are here. You're not in there alone." Dean told her. Teddy nodded her head and turned to Gabriel.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep!" She nodded.

The scene around Teddy quickly changed. She now stood in a nice house. She stood in a living room it looked like. It had a flat screen t.v and a leather couch. There was a glass door in the back of the room leading to a pool in the backyard. The water sparkled in the sunlight. Teddy could smell food being made and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there, she found a couple standing there cooking. The girl had tan skin like she's been out in the sun. She had long black hair and her back was to Teddy. The man was a lot taller than Teddy and the girl. He had dirty blonde hair that was messy.

Teddy saw him turning towards her but didn't move fast enough before he saw her.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?!" He yelled. Teddy quickly hid her gun in the back of her pants and played the innocent girl card.

"I'm lost and don't know where my mommy and daddy are. I'm scared!" Teddy faked a cry.

"Aw sweetie come here." The girl said opening her arms for a hug. Teddy gave her a hug and let a few sobs fall form her lips.

"Honey we have to help her." The women said after Teddy pulled away from the hug.

"Ok I'll call a few people. What's your name little girl?" He asked.

"Vanellope." Teddy lied. The group always said to use a fake name on a hunt and Teddy loved to use Disney names.

"I'll go make some calls. I'll be back." He said as he walked out the room.

"So Vanellope what do you want to do?" The women asked. Teddy pulled her gun out and pointed it to the girl.

"Hey! You lied to me!" She yelled. Teddy lined up her shot and fired the gun. And missed. The monster laughed.

"You can't even shoot me!" The monster went for Teddy and grabbed her. She pulled the gun from her hands while Teddy kept hitting and kicking her. Teddy bit down on her hand and was out of her hands before she even knew what happened. Teddy grabbed the gun and pointed it back to the monster. Before Teddy could shoot the man came back.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" He yelled before he entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled seeing Teddy holding a gun to his wife.

"Training." She said like it was obvious. The man ran to her right when she fired her gun again hitting the women making her fall to the ground. He grabbed her and threw her to the wall. She opened her eyes and looked for her gun. She couldn't find it till she felt something pressed to her head. She looked up and saw her gun in the hands of the monster. Teddy's eyes filled with fear and she couldn't look at him. She closed her eyes and felt a tear fall from her eye.

"Teddy you're safe. They're gone." Dean said picking her up. Teddy opened her eyes to see the backyard again. She grabbed Dean and felt safe in his arms.

"What the hell Gabe?! We said one shapeshifter!" Rocky yelled.

"I didn't mean for it to get that bad. I thought she could handle it." Gabe said feeling guilty.

"She's only a kid! She can't handle two at the same time!" Rocky yelled.

"If she's only a kid should she really be training at all!" Gabe yelled back before disappearing not wanting to talk about it.

Dean sat Teddy back on the ground after she calmed down.

"You ok princess?" He asked.

"Yeah. Did you see me take down that shapeshifter?!" She asked. Dean and Rocky smiled.

"Yeah we did. You did great." Dean ruffled her hair.

"Teddy! Time for your history lesson!" Grace yelled through the door.

"Go before giant Sammy has to chase you down." Dean joked.

Teddy ran to Grace and walked with her to the study where Sam was waiting.

"So, what are we learning today?" Teddy asked.

"We are doing a pop quiz to make sure you remember everything." Sam told her.

"Ugh whyyyyyy?" Teddy asked.

"Because you need to know these things. Also, every question you get right you get a gummy bear." Grace said holding a bag of gummy bears.

"Yayy! Candy!" Teddy cheered.

"OK first question. What is a vengeful spirit?" Sam asked.

"It is a person who had bad stuff happen to them so when they come back as a ghost they want revenge on the person who treated them badly." Teddy explained.

"That's a winner!" Grace handed her a gummy bear.

"Ok second question. What is the colt?" Sam asked.

"The colt is a gun that can kill anything but it only works if you have the thirteen bullets made for it. It was created by a man named Samuel Colt. He also created the devils trap protecting the devil's gate." Teddy smiled. She always found the colt interesting so she did extra work on it. Grace handed her two gummy bears for the answer.

"Third question. What is the cousin of a werewolf?" Sam asked.

"A skinwalker I think. Maybe?" Teddy said not sure.

"Yup! That's right." Grace handed her a gummy bear again.

"Fourth question. What kills a leviathan?" Sam asked.

"Um I think a knife dipped in lamps blood, right?" Teddy said again unsure.

"No, you use the bone of righteous mortal washed in three bloods of the fallen. Like a fallen angel, an alpha and a demon. You're thinking of a djinn." Grace explained. Teddy wrote down the answer for studying later.

"Fifth question. How do you save someone from a vampire bite?" Sam asked.

"You give them the cure. Once the cure is in them it'll take a few days then they are all better. Oh, and they can't drink any blood of course." Teddy said. Grace gave her a gummy bear.

"Sixth question. How can you see a hellhound?" Sam asked.

"You are about to die and you should really run." She nodded her head yes.

"And maybe something else?" Grace asked.

"Um I forgot." Teddy said. Teddy knew she was forgetting something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"If you put glasses through holy fire you can see them." Grace explained. Teddy wrote down the answer for later.

Class went on like this for the next hour and a half. With Teddy getting a few wrong and a few right. Grace giving her gummy bears and helping her with the hard ones. Sam asking the questions.

"Ok last question then Castiel and Bobby will help you with languages. What must fairies count?" Sam asked.

"Salt or sugar." Teddy answered.

"Ok smart cookie go on down to the basement I'm sure they are waiting for you." Grace said handing the rest of the bag of gummy bears. Teddy took the bag with a smile and ran to the basement.

"Cassie! Bobby!" Teddy ran down the steps and jumped in the old man's arms but being careful not to drop her bag of sweets

"Hey sweetie." Bobby said kissing her forehead before handing her to Castiel to grab a book for Teddy to help with some of the words.

"What am I learning today?" Teddy asked though a mouth full of gummies.

"Japanese." Castiel explained.

"When am I going to learn to talk like angels?" Teddy asked.

"Enochian is a very complicated." Castel said knowing what she meant.

"It's alright. Gracie called me a smart cookie! I can handle it!" Teddy smiled.

"Yes, but maybe next week." Cas sat her back on the floor when Bobby came with the books.

"Fine I guess I can wait if I most." Teddy pouted. They started the lesson after that.

"Teddy how do you say pass the gummy bears?" Castiel asked. He thought starting with something she liked would help her learn it faster.

"Gamiakum a weto?" Teddy asked knowing it was wrong.

"No try saying it like this. Gamikuma o watasu." Bobby said in perfect Japanese.

"Ok I'll try. Gamiakum o wetasu?" Teddy tried again.

"You're missing the first word. Try again." Bobby said. Teddy took a breath in and tried again.

"Gamikuma o watasu. Oh, my gosh! I said it!" Teddy cheered after trying to say that for thirty minutes.

"Good job Teddy." Castiel said as the little girl gave him a high five.

"Next is your name and age." Castiel told her wanting to do a review of last week. Teddy nodded her head.

"That's easy. Watashinonamaeha Tedi de, watashi wa 6-saidesu." Teddy smiled as she said it right. She learned how to say her name last week.

"Now ask for our name." Castiel said.

"Onamaehanandesuka?" Teddy asked right.

"Wastashinonamaeha bobidesu." Bobby answered.

"Wastashinonamaeha castieldesu." Castiel answered.

"Try asking something." Bobby said.

"Ok um. Oh, I have it! Watashi no petto wa doko ni yunikondesu ka?" Teddy asked with a giggle.

"Did you just ask where is your pet unicorn?" Bobby asked thinking he heard her wrong. Teddy laughed more nodding her head yes.

"I'm confused. You don't have a unicorn." Castiel said with a head tilt.

"Yes, I do! Gracie got it for me! I named him Doctor Snuggles!" Teddy told the two.

"Yeah, ok say one more thing then it's dinner time." Bobby said.

"Watashi wa gumikuma fumi no aisukurimu o yushoku shitai!" Teddy happily said.

"That's not even a thing Teddy." Bobby said after hearing the little red head say she wanted gummy bear flavored ice cream for dinner.

"Cassie, make it a thing!" Teddy said as she pulled on Castiel's trench coat.

"I don't see how gummy bear flavored ice cream would help teach you Japanese." Castiel said.

"It wouldn't but it would make me happy!" Teddy said with her puppy dog eyes on.

"Guys dinner time!" Grace yelled down from the top of the stairs.

"Carry me angel!" Teddy giggled as she jumped on Castiel's back.  
"Onwards to the dinner table where goodness shall be served!" Teddy pointed towards the stairs. Bobby followed the angel and the little girl up the stairs where the others were waiting.

"How did your lesson go?" Grace asked Teddy as she got off Castiel's back and sat next to Grace.

"Sore wa odorokubeki monodatta!" Teddy said it was amazing. Everyone clapped surprised she picked it up so fast. Teddy stood up on her chair and took a bow.

"Now time to eat!" She said as she sat back on her chair.

"How do you say that in Japanese?" Bobby asked.

"Blah blah blah words words words. I want food!" Teddy said. Rocky laughed and handed the plate of food to her. Teddy smiled and took the plate. Teddy was learning fast and the group was proud. The group was also happy that she could take care of herself if ever needed. She would never get hurt if they could help it.


End file.
